the_lyric_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the Lyric Empire
Recording time in the Lyric Empire Time in the Lyric Empire is recorded in days, months and years. Each year is split into twelve months, and each month is made of 27 days. In addition, there are two holy days that fall outside this structure, exactly half the year apart, that represent the end of winter and the end of harvest respectively, for a total of 326 days in each year. The year proceeds as follows: * Lantern Day * Minasthos * Simfalos * Krios * Baturin * Hvalurin * Setiya * Carnevale (Harvest Day) * Manuthi * Mesets * Hartbrand * Seramser * Oaramser * Golamser Mythic Era (ME) Dates of the Mythic Era are measured in reverse - that is to say, working backward from the founding of the Empire, so that a date ten years prior to the end of the Mythic Era would be denoted as 10 ME. Other dating systems were in use before the founding of the Empire, usually based on heavenly or geological phenomena, but they were often inconsistent and obscure. The new dating method was adopted as a way to resolve the many disparate records into one comprehensive standard. Note that, the further back into the Mythic Era one looks, the more approximate each event's exact timing becomes, as records are increasingly scarce. It also becomes increasingly difficult (as the name might suggest) to separate true historical events from myth, conjecture and parable. The reader is left to draw their own conclusions. * ~4500 ME - Dawi and Duraz emerge from the darkness, founding the First dwarven societies * ~3000 ME - The Spire of Kings is raised * ~1700 ME - A string of natural disasters sweep across the land. Hurricanes, earthquakes and volcanic eruptions the likes of which had never been seen before kill thousands, and lightning storms continuously strike the Spire of Kings. The cause is unknown. * ~800 ME - Lord Sycorax, last of the 'True Dragons', dies. Though evil dragons would continue to plague the Empire for generations to come, they would never again attain his level of intelligence, power or knowledge. * 550 ME - Arjac the Builder begins work on the Sentinel Tower network. * 490 ME - The Citadel of Dawn begins construction. The fortress will undergo periodic expansion over the next three millennia. * 7 ME - The First Mage arises and begins the Wars of Identity, uniting the disparate civilisations in the region Imperial Era (IE) Also called the Unified Era (UE). Established by Emperor Bael the Wise, the singular codified Imperial record defines 0 IE as the year of the founding of the Empire by the first Emperor, marked by the signing of the Treaty of Unity on the Tempest Isle. This also established Lantern Day as the start of the new year officially. * 0 IE - The Lyric Empire is founded * 121 IE - Elwynd the Seafarer (Later Empress Elwynd I) undertakes the first successful voyage across the ocean to the south, discovering the continent that will one day become Nor Cened. * 2360 IE - Grey Plague / Scouring of Rynebridge * 2623 IE - Birth of Andraste Aedelwood * 2693 IE - Elf/Dwarf civil war begins New Era (NE) The months following the defeat of the Elven forces and the beginning of the Exile was a troubled time for the Empire. Though the remaining dwarves and humans has ostensibly won, there was a feeling that they had won a pyrrhic victory when considering the amount of manpower, knowledge and culture lost. In an effort to re-energise the populace, Empress Eleni declared that the Empire was entering a new era, and with it a new baseline for Imperial records. The year 2694 IE was declared Year Zero of the New Era, a symbol of the Empire moving forward as a unified people. * 0 NE- Elven exile * 45 NE - Birth of Seraena Moon * 276 NE - First Undead Invasion / Rise of Trygon * 281 NE - Birth of Navin Farr-Riardon * 308 NE - Second Undead invasion